Un ridiculo mundo de ilusiones
by Nataly Potter Black
Summary: Viñeta. Hermione cree que todo termino para ella y que debe dejar que el sea feliz incluso si es con alguien mas, porque amar es renunciar ¿Pero de verdad es el final?


--

--

UN RIDICULO MUNDO DE ILUSIONES

--

Alguna vez escuche que si amas a alguien de verdad y el no es para ti debes dejarlo ir para que el pueda encontrar su felicidad. Que no importaba el dolor mientras tanto el otro fuera inmensamente feliz.

Como se ve que la persona que dijo eso nunca sufrió de un amor no correspondido.

La primera vez que te vi me deslumbre. Me dije "Wow, el es Harry Potter" y permanecí siempre

pendiente de ti, aunque te agobiaba mi manera de ser en ese entonces, pero seamos realistas, ¡Era insoportable! Entonces pasó lo del Troll y desde ese momento supe que Harry Potter seria un asunto serio en mi vida.

De niña nunca tuve la fortuna de tener amigos y menos de estar enamorada, así que me emocione y arme todo un mundo de ilusiones donde tú eras el centro, patético ¿no? Pero fue como sentirme querida, sentir que era importante para alguien. ¡Y por Merlín Que no quería dejar de sentir eso!

Pero entonces la guerra acabo y la verdad me cayo como un balde de agua fría. Tu no me amabas, me querías mucho ¡Por Morgana era como tu hermana! Pero solo eso, nada más. Todas esas

promesas que hicimos mientras acabábamos con los horcruxes quedaron vacías al estar ella presente…

_-Harry prométeme que siempre vamos a estar juntos y que pase lo que pase, siempre seré importante para ti- yo había tomado sus manos y mis ojos gritaban lo que mi garganta se negaba a dejar salir._

_-Claro Hermione, ninguna mujer será tan importante como tu- respondió envolviendo mis manos entre las suyas._

Eran esos momentos los que me hacían creer, los que me alimentaban el alma y los que me hacían mirar hacia adelante cuando todo se veía tan negro.

Patrañas.

Solo te basto tenerla en frente para que ninguna palabra dicha antes valiera, para que ninguna mirada cómplice que hablara por nosotros importara, pero al fin y al cabo, era ella.

Tu solo te tiraste a sus brazos.

_-Lo logramos Ginny, todo acabo-_

Basto con ese simple instante para que mi corazón sangrara con una de esas heridas que dicen que nunca cicatrizan.

Que mas me quedaba ya si no era resignación. Es difícil y triste ver como se te van las ganas de seguir cuando ya perdiste el amor, pero nadie se muere de eso ¿no?

Aunque se acaba la felicidad y eso es aun peor todavía.

Pero ahora todo quedo atrás, los momentos juntos los llevare siempre en el corazón, guardándolos celosamente como mi mas grande tesoro y aunque después nadie recuerde lo que vivimos y todo se pierda; en la esencia de Hermione Granger siempre quedara impreso el gran amor que alguna vez sintió por Harry Potter.

Seguiré adelante porque no soy una mala persona y se que merezco algo de felicidad pero en lo mas profundo de mi ser siempre serás tu Harry, mi complemento, y siempre pensare en ti porque se que algún día, tal vez no en esta vida, ni en este cuerpo, pero se bien que un día tu vendrás a mi. Mientras tanto yo estaré esperándote y cuidándote como siempre.

-Hasta siempre Harry- susurre

No me quedare. No puedo ver como me haces esto, de verdad que te deseo toda la felicidad que tu y yo juntos nunca vamos a tener, ¿Qué por qué nunca? Porque así esta escrito y nadie lo puede cambiar, espero que Ginny sea la mujer perfecta para ti, la que merezca al gran Harry Potter y tal vez sea así, pero lo que nunca va a merecer es a Harry, al verdadero Harry.

"_Y nuestra historia se pierde a lo lejos_

_No encontrare tu mirada en secreto_

_Y dibujando mi olvido en silencio_

_Con el color de un adiós"_

Y salgo del gran salón donde se celebra una de las bodas más importantes del siglo, donde "el gran Salvador del mundo mágico" unirá su vida a su gran amor.

0o--o0

Hoy es un día triste y nada va a hacer que me levante de la cama, ni siquiera el molesto e impertinente sonido del timbre, hoy no estoy para nadie, solo estoy para dejar sanar un poco a mi corazón. Entonces escucho que alguien se aparece dentro de mi casa y el timbre ha dejado de sonar, tomo mi varita y cautelosamente voy al salón a ver quien se ha atrevido a entrar sin mi permiso

-¡Hermione!-

-Ron pero ¿Que demonios te pasa? ¿me quieres matar de un susto?-

-Te ves terrible- Y hasta ahora lo noto, de verdad debo estar horrible, siento mis parpados hinchados de tanto llorar, mi cabello esta mas desarreglado que nunca y mi pijama no es lo mejor que hay guardarropa.

-Mira si vienes a decirme eso mejor vuelve por donde llegaste- ante mis palabras Ron formo una sonrisa llena de felicidad

-Hermione… Harry no se caso- al oír las palabras de mi pelirrojo amigo algo en mi dejo de funcionar y el debió notarlo porque me empezó a mover frenéticamente -No dices nada, ¡Por Merlín! Un día te estas muriendo de amor y al otro te quedas callada, ¡Responde mujer!-

-Hermione ¿estas ahí?- se escucha la inconfundible voz de el, de Harry, y eso hace que todo dentro de mi vuelva a funcionar al cien

-¡Ron! ¡Es el! ¿Qué hago?- Ron voltea a verme con una mirada de completo cariño

-Si es el Herms, ve y abre la puerta, ve por tu felicidad- me sonríe y yo sonrió y a pesar de todo el mar de lagrimas de anoche, mis ojos vuelven a estar cristalinos y sin perder tiempo voy a abrir la puerta, miro a Ron por ultima vez antes de abrir y noto que ya no esta, entonces abro la puerta…

-Herms- dice Harry pero toda palabra que debía decirse quedo apagada cuando sus labios decidieron atrapar los míos y mi ridículo mundo de ilusiones vuelve a estar ahí igual que tu y ahora espero que esta vez sea por mucho tiempo mas.

Fin.

0o--o0

Notas de la autora:

1,010 palabras. Damas y caballeros he aquí mi primer One-shot muy corto debo decir pero la inspiración me llego como ráfaga estoy muy triste y les anuncio que desde hoy 07 de Julio a las 5:09 de la mañana

soy soltera otra vez, así que estoy en una etapa de que odio el amor y quería descargarme en algo y que mas que escribir. En verdad originalmente iba a dejar el escrito hasta donde Hermione se va de la boda pero no pudeee!! No le puedo hacer eso a mi alma desilusional.

Empecé la historia a las 3:52 a.m. y no pare hasta acabar. ¡Ahí no! no saben lo mal que me siento de verdad, siento como un vació en el pecho y escalofríos, la verdad lo quería mucho y me duele que se haya terminado, pero no queda mas que mirar adelante y dejar un tiempo para sanar al Corazón. En fin gente bonita me despido de ustedes, ojala y les guste mi mini-historia y ya sabe que si les gusto o no sus reviews son bien recibidos, un beso a todos.

Por cierto la paequeña parte de la cancion escrita se llama un enorme Dragón de Florencia Bertotti (no se como se escriba) no se si en España sepan quien es pero me imagina que en toda América Latina sabemos quien es ella. Bueno sin mas que decir me despido con la promesa de un nuevo capitulo de mi otro fic.

PD: Todo el mundo de Harry Potter pertenece a JK. Rowling no a mi.

"Muchas veces el amor camina junto a nosotros, temeroso de salir de la sombra, y así lo confundimos con la amistad"

-Mucharri-Al-Din-Saadi

**Recuerden hay amores como el de Harry y Hermione que son Eternos a pesar de todo.**

¡¡Muchos besos y muchos reviews!!

**Nataly Potter Black**


End file.
